An optical device, such as a transmitter optical subassembly (TOSA), a transmitter/receiver optical subassembly (TROSA), or the like, may convert electrical signals into optical signals to transmit information to another device, such as a receiver optical subassembly (ROSA), another TROSA, or the like. In some cases, the optical signals are generated based on laser beams having particular target wavelengths/frequencies. For example, in a dense wavelength division multiplexing (DWDM) application, the optical signals may be generated to conform to frequencies identified by the International Telecommunication Union (ITU) ITU-C DWDM G.694.1 grid specification. By generating the optical signals at particular frequencies, the optical device simplifies multiplexing and demultiplexing of the optical signals and reduces interference and crosstalk between optical signals with similar wavelengths.